The Snowmads Invade Arendale
by Mr. Stick and Figure
Summary: What happens when the vicious Snowmads invade and conquer Arendale? Will Donkey Kong and friends be able to save the kingdom? And how did Elsa get her powers? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Snowmads Invade Arendale

The chieftain of The Snowmads was sitting on his stolen royal throne. He had just raided and Irish kingdom not to long ago. The pathetic humans, or so he thought, had crumbled under his magical horn. The horn had been passed down from generation to generation. The horn would cause the blower to emit a large and powerful wind, which created a terrifying ice dragon (hint). His tribe was not ... normal. They were anthropomorphic animals, caused by a magic spell from a witch they had raided many decades ago. They saw it as a curse at first, but soon found that the humans would crumble beneath their feat. Unfortunately, they had been defeated by another group of anthropomorphic animals, or to be more exact, a gorilla and three monkeys. Their name's were Donkey, Diddy, Dixie, and Cranky Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Invasion

Queen Elsa paced in her study thinking about the sudden raids of the many national kingdoms. Reports had said that they were quick, swift and merciless. There was also no description of them, which she found odd. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Princess Anna entered.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said.

"Hello, Anna."

"Still worried about the raids?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh," sighed Anna. She glanced around the rooms, unsure what to say next.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, y'know."

"I know."

"What kind of party would you like?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh. Wou-" Suddenly, there was a was a large noise, sort of like a trumpet but lower.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Elsa yelled. Suddenly a guard burst through the doors.

"Your Majesty! The raiders have come!"he bellowed.

"Hold them off as long as you can!" she ordered. "Anna, get away as far from here as possible!"

"No way I'm leaving you here!" There soon came a large boom and the ground shook. Elsa soon rushed out to the court yard. Suddenly, four figures landed in front, behind, and beside her. When the dust settled, Elsa gasped with fear and wonderment. A humanoid polar bear with a large mallet with spikes on one side, a seal, three baboons, and a owl all wearing viking attire with a snowflake on them.

" **WHOOOOO,"** the owl said. Suddenly the courtyard doors swung open. A large gust of wind came and almost blew Elsa and Anna away. A large silhouette of what looked like a walrus with a kilt, a fur cape, and white, glowing eyes stood between the doors. He seemed to stare at Elsa, like he was transfixed or something. He started walking towards her, when something jammed him in the ribs. he staggered, but did not fall. The dust cleared and revealed Sven, with Olaf and Kristoff on his back.

He roared with anger as he charged like a bull towards Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. He succeeded and they were sent flying across the sky in some random direction. The Snowmad Chieftain turned towards The Ice Queen and and slowly walked toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **On DK Island**

Anna slowly woke up to see she was lying face down in sand. She stood up, spit the sand out of her mouth, and looked around. She appeared to be on a island of some sort. The island was rather extraordinary to anything she had seen. In the center was a large mountain, surrounded by different environments. Anna wondered where she was when she heard moaning. She jerked her head to see Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Kristoff was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied. It was the strangest island she had ever seen.

"Maybe someone lives in that house over there?" Anna turned to see a house with a sign that said Kong. It had a straw roof, a door, and a few windows.

"Maybe. But how we will get up?"

"I have some rope with m-" Suddenly the house began shaking and jumping up and down when something shot out and flew to the other side of the island.

"AND STAY OUT!" came a old voice form the house.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!" Anna called out. The door opened and out came... a ape. An ape?

"What?" the ape said in a cranky voice.

"Where are we?"

"Where do ya think? You're on Donkey Kong Island of course!"

 _'Donkey Kong?'_ she thought.

"Now go away! I was having a nice nap when the stupid Tiki came in and tried to hypnotize me!"

 _"Tiki?"_ Anna thought. "Excuse me, Mr. -"

"It's Cranky, " the ape replied.

"Mr. Cranky, me and my friends need to get back to Arendale. Can you help us?"

"What's Arendale?" Cranky asked.

"It's our home. We were raided by some sort of viking animals." This got Cranky's attention.

"Did one of them happen to be a walrus with a fur cape?"

"Yeah, why?" This made Cranky growl.

"I know those guys. They're called the Snowmads. They have a magical horn that can turn an entire landscape in a deep winter." Anna groaned at this. She would have to stop and eternal winter.. again. "C'mon in," Cranky offered.

"C'mon guys!"

"Coming, Anna!" Olaf said.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a terrible headache. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in some sort of dark dungeon. She gasped at her guards. They were walruses. _"Where am I?"_ she thought. Suddenly, the door to the dungeon opened to reveal the walrus from earlier. He motioned them to leave and shut the door behind them. He then turned back to Elsa. "Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded. The walrus remained silent. "Can you even talk?"

"I can talk, I just choose not to," the walrus said. His voice was deep and ruffled. "I am Lord Fredrick. And you are Queen Elsa."

"How do you know that?" Fredrick smirked and snaped his fingers. The door opened to relveal her butler, droopy. Next to him was a floating thing. It had twig like arms and two wooden eyes. On one side it was blue and the other it was red.

"This is Kalimba Tiki. He managed to hypnotize him in order to tell us everything about you. And he will do the same to all your servants if you don't come with me." Fredric threatened. Elsa had no choice. She couldn't risk her servants being hypnotized to do Odin knows what.

"Very, well," the Snow Queen sighed.

"A wise choice," Fredrick smirked. "Let him go." Kalimba nodded and floated away, the servant following, still droopy. "Now, then. Let's get to work."


End file.
